Pretty Girl
by blondiemi
Summary: Arthur makes a bet with Alfred stating that if he makes Natalya fall for him during his band's stay in New York City, he'd buy him a vintage leather jacket. Alfred accepts, but it turns into something more than just a bet. Alfred x Natalya
1. The Bet

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to write an America x Belarus fic since this community is small and needs more love. I love this pairing btw. I actually discovered it over the internets and I was like, um wtf? How does this make any sense? So I decided to investigate through fanfics and I started to love it. So yeah. This plot is based off a plot for one of my original stories. I named this fic Pretty Girl because after I came up with the story I hear the song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult and I was like OMG IT MATCHES MY STORYYYYY! And its totally the AmerxBela theme song. So yea. To my followers, Im sorry I haven't put anything up in the longest time but ill explain it in another author's note. Most likely in the next chapter of Always By Your Side WHICH I AM WORKING ON! So anyway, enjoy~!**

It was Thrusday afternoon and four friends were sitting at a rundown diner in New York City. These four friends were Elizaveta Héderváry, Feliks Łukaszewicz, Arthur Kirkland, and Alfred F. Jones. They had finished their meal and were currently fighting over who was going to pay for everything.

"I paid when we were in that crappy McDonald's in New Jersey _and_ the snacks from the gas station!" yelled Elizaveta, her green eyes flashing with anger. "Theres no way in hell I'm gonna pay for this!"

"I, like, totally paid last time," said Feliks, "so, like, it's up to Arthur or Alfred."

"Me?" cried Arthur, his thick eyebrows shooting upward and then slanting down. "This idiot here hasn't paid once!" His finger shot to Alfred who was eating everyone's leftovers. He looked up.

"Aw c'mon man, you know I don't have any money on me!"

"Yeah? Well you sure seem to find some whenever you go shop for leather jackets! Those need a lot of money!" Arthur angrily replied.

"Yeah, and they take all my money," Alfred said, shrugging. He took a sip from his glass of Coke.

"Ugh, you bloody-!"

"Okay! Shut up! Me and Feliks'll split it!" cried Elizaveta. Feliks sighed as he took his red-white wallet out.

The four walked out of the diner. Arthur and Alfred were still bickering, though their argument had gone beyond reckless money spending. The people of New York passed by them, not giving them a second glace as they walked down the street, minding their own business. The chilly fall breeze caused the multicolored leaves to flutter overhead and the dull sunshine shone in their faces.

"Should've brought a scarf along," muttered Elizaveta under her breath.

"Here, you can, like, borrow mine," said Feliks with a smile, unwrapping the scarf around his neck.

"No, you'll get cold!"

"Nah, this coat, like, zips up to my neck."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Feliks," said Elizaveta with a smile.

"No prob, Ela." They walked in silence for a few more minutes, taking in the sights of the city. Meanwhile, the other two boys were still arguing.

"Are they seriously still at it?" asked Ela in annoyance.

"You know how they are."

"Ugh! We can't have any peace around here, can we," she muttered. "Hey dubasses, shut the hell up already!"

"Bloody git! How dare you?" Arthur yelled at Alfred.

"Yeah, I said it! Tea drinking fag," Alfred replied.

"Why I oughta-"

"SHUT UP!" cried Ela. She was fed up. The boys turned towards her.

"Finally," sighed Feliks.

"Listen up everybody. What we're gonna do is get to our hotel without saying a word to each other and get ready for our gig. If I catch you two said a single word to each other, you're dead," Ela said with a glare directed at Arthur and Alfred.

"But-," Alfred started.

"AH!" she cried sharply with a killer look. Alfred snapped his jaw shut and looked down. The four walked the rest of the way in total silence.

Elizaveta, Feliks, Arthur, and Alfred were all in a band together. They called themselves The Dying Embers. They met in college and eventually became close. When they realized each other's talents, they formed their own rock band and started doing some gigs here and there. This time they scored a few gigs in NYC. Most of them were at places owned by friends of Ludwig Belschmidt, a local bartender and a friend of Feliks and Elizaveta.

Their gig went along well. Feliks on the keyboard, Arthur on lead guitar, Elizaveta singing, and Alfred on bass. After they finished their performance and packed, they went over to the bar.

"Wow, that was the smoothest performance we've ever had!" Ela cried enthusiastically.

"I like, totally messed up a chord during my solo!" said Feliks.

"Well at least it sounded cool! It wasn't like that time Arthur messed up at our second gig,"said Alfred.

"Hey! Need I remind you that you missed half your entries the first _three_ gigs," Arthur retorted.

"Shut up! My fingers hurt cuz I was practicing too much before them!" yelled Alfred. The four reached the bar where Vash, the bartender, pouring each of them a drink.

"Thanks," said Elizaveta as she reached for a glass.

"Good work guys," said Vash.

"Hey Artie, hang onto my drink for me, I'm gonna use the bathroom," said Alfred, turning around and walking toward's the men's room.

"Yeah, sure," muttered Arthur. He took a sip of his own drink while looking around. His eyes rested on a familiar figure. "Hey! Ela, look over there!" Ela looked at him and turned towards the direction his finger was pointing to. It was a girl in a long trenchcoat with a thick scarf loosely wrapped around her neck. Her hair was platinum blonde with a white ribbon fixed in it. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! No way! Is that….?"

"Yeah, that must be Natalya Alfroskaya!"

"Who's that?" asked Feliks.

"She's this crazy chick from when me and Artie were in high school. She was obsessed with her older brother, like she didn't even try to hide it. She was constantly pissed off and I heard she carried around knives with her," she replied.

"Yeah, I heard that this one girl who had a thing for her brother got put in the hospital because Natalya attacked her. I also heard that this one kid in our grade, Toris or something, had a thing for her and she broke all his fingers when he asked her out," said Arthur.

"Wait! Toris? Oh! That's why she sounded so familiar. Yeah, I used to be close friends with Toris," said Feliks.

"Used to be?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah our families were close, so we grew up together. But while we were in middle school our families started fighting and eventually I never saw him again," Feliks shrugged.

"Oh," Arthur replied. "But I can't believe she's here!"

"I know! She's alone, too. You think maybe her brother rejected her again?" snorted Ela.

"Probably," Arthur replied, chuckling.

"Hey guys, I'm back," said Alfred, sitting down with his friends.

"Oh _joy_," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous cuz now all the hot chicks are gonna come here because my sexiness draws them in," he said.

"Any girl who would ever be attracted to you must have a horrible mental disorder."

"Says the guy with the caterpillar eyebrows."

"Hey! Shut up, at least I'm not a fatass like you!" cried Arthur.

"It's not like it shows, so it doesn't matter. You on the other hand…" said Alfred with a devious grin.

"Bloody git!"

"Dumbass!"

"Wanker!"

"Retard!"

"ENOUGH!" cried Elizaveta. The boys shut up.

"Okay, how about we make a bet," said Arthur. A devious smile spread over his face. "See that girl alone in the corner over there? The one with the bleach blonde hair with the ribbon?"

"Yeah," replied Alfred looking at her. _Wow, she's so pretty!_

"If you can get her to fall in love with you within the time we're staying in the city, I'll buy you anything you want. If you lose though, you have to pay for our food for a whole month," said Arthur.

"For real?"

"Yup."

"Deal! You are _so_ buying me that vintage bomber jacket I've been wanting!" cried Alfred happily. "Well, excuse me, I've got a lady to charm." He got up and walked away from them and towards Natalya.

"Dude, you, like, better win the bet. That jacket is, like, sooo expensive," said Feliks as soon as Alfred was out of hearing range.

"Oh don't worry, he'll lose. Natalya won't let anybody mess with her except her brother," said Arthur with confidence.

"We'll see," whispered Ela to herself.

Alfred was inching closer and closer to Natalya. He was confident and wore a huge grin on his face. In high school he had been relatively popular. He was athletic and muscular and the girls at school would eye him all the time. He had a few girlfriends in high school and he knew that a lot of the female population in his school was into him. _It should be extremely easy to charm one girl, right?_

"Hey, you alone?" Alfred asked Natalya now that he was close enough. He smiled at her. The girl turned her head to meet his gaze. Her angry blue eyes pierced into his.

"What? Does it look like there is someone with me?" she asked angrily. She had an accent.

_Russian maybe?_ "Well, uh, no…" he replied awkwardly.

"Then don't bother asking stupid questions."

"Well, could I maybe buy you a drink?" he asked.

"No, I can take care of my own expenses thank you," she replied, not even looking at him.

_Damn this is harder than I thought_. "It wouldn't hurt to save a few bucks, would it?" She didn't answer, nor did she meet his gaze. Alfred sighed and got up. He went over to the bar, ordered two drinks, and went back over to Natalya. "Here." She looked up at him and then at the drink he was holding out in his hand.

"I told you I didn't need you to do that," she said. Alfred put the drink on the table in front of her and sat down in the closest free seat.

"I have a name you know. Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet you," he said putting his hand out so she could shake it. She glared at him.

"I'm sure it is, Jones," she replied. She didn't shake his hand. He awkwardly took his hand and used it to scratch the back of his head.

Meanwhile, the other three were giggling and looking over at poor Alfred.

"Dude, this is hilarious," snorted Elizaveta.

"He's, like, totally stumped," giggled Feliks.

"I told you he'd never win this bet! Get ready for free food," said Arthur while laughing.

"His face, oh my gosh," said Elizaveta before bursting into a fit of laughter, "Holy crap, this is priceless. He looks so dumbfounded!" They kept looking at the two.

"Oh, she got up," said Feliks. Natalya had gotten up and turned away from Alfred. She tightened the scarf around her neck and walked towards the door. Alfred started following her. She opened the door and slammed it right in his face.

"Ooh, denied," Ela said, giggling.

"That's Natalya for you," said Arthur smiling deviously. "Okay guys, stop laughing, he's coming back." Alfred trudged back to his friends and sat down.

"So how did it go?" asked Ela, stifling a giggle.

"I didn't get her tonight. She's just playing hard to get. She's so into me, she just wants to test me is all," said Alfred with a smile.

"Really, now? So, what's her name?" asked Aruthur deviously.

"Oh, uh, why should I tell you? Hoping to win her from me or something?"

"What? You idiot! How can you feel like you have any hope with her if you haven't even gotten her name or number yet?" Arthur retorted.

"Who says I didn't? Maybe I did but prefer to keep my love life a secret," replied Alfred.

"This bloody idiot," muttered Arthur.

"Okay guys, how about we call it a night. Let's get back to the hotel," suggested Ela.

"Okay, let's go," said Feliks, putting on his coat.

Natalya walked out of the bar, slamming the door on Jones's face. _Stupid, annoying men. Brother, if only you were here right now… You're so much better than every other idiotic man on this stupid planet, in this stupid country. Why didn't you tell me you were moving to Russia? Why didn't you tell me? Your own little sister. _A tear flowed down her pasty white cheek. _I wanted to go with you. _She walked down a few blocks and reached her apartment building. She entered her apartment, threw her trench coat off and onto the floor. She sunk down to the floor and sobbed. Tears flowed down her cheeks, ruining her pretty face. She pressed her thick scarf to her face. _Brother._

_ I love you._

**A/N: Okay guys, I know this doesn't really have a lot of Natalya and Alfred action, but it will very soon. This story will probably be about three chapters long. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. It'll probably be up within the week if not over the weekend. Kk guys Blondiemi out~**


	2. Coffee and Beer

**A/N: TGIF! Yeah, so now I have time to start writing this chapter. To answer some questions for you awesome peeps that reviewed: There are specific reasons I chose those characters to be in a band together.**

** Elizaveta- there needs to be a female element in this group because otherwise it would be made up of all guys and the story requires her intuition.**

** Feliks- He's basically Ela's 'bro' (historically anyway. Poland and Hungary were as close, if not closer, to each other than Poland and Lithuania). He also kinda balances out the masculinity (is that a word?) of the band because of his nature. This keeps the awkwardness in the band down with some of his feminine elements (such as speech) since Ela's the only female member. Besides that the only other reason is because im polish and I love him and he just has to be in a story :D He's like a son to me.**

** Arthur- He's America's 'bro' figure and the one who's close enough to provoke him into the bet. And besides, who doesn't want an English guitarist?**

** Alfred- pretty self explanatory. **

**By the way, I like to think of them as a band similar to Panic! At the Disco. Cuz Arthur just matches the image **

** If you guys were wondering why I nickname Elizaveta 'Ela' instead of 'Liz' like most people, its because 'Ela' is the polish nickname for Elzbieta, the polish alternative to Elizaveta, which in english is Elizabeth. My mom's name is Elzbieta, so I naturally think of anyone with a similar name as 'Ela' since my whole family calls her that. **

**So anyways, ENJOY~~~!**

Alfred sleepily opened his eyes only to get practically blinded by the sunlight coming in through the crack between the drapes of the window. He grumbled as he turned on his side only to be met with Arthur's face. He still reeked of alcohol from last night and Alfred crinkled his nose as he threw off the covers. He staggered into the bathroom in his boxers and tee shirt, passing by the second bed with Feliks and Elizaveta still sleeping in it. Alfred entered the bathroom and took a shower.

"Mmph," grumbled Feliks as he stretched. He looked over at the alarm clock on the table next to the bed. 9:30 am. "Hey, Ela, get up, it's, like, past nine," he said, gently shaking her.

"Urgg, just five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled as she turned onto her side.

"So not cool, Ela," Feliks said, annoyed at what she had called him.

"Hmm? Oh, that's right…" she mumbled.

"You said you wanted to visit the Museum of Natural History today. You gotta, like, get up now," he said.

"Fine…" Ela sat up. Her brown hair was disheveled and her face was smeared with leftover makeup from last night.

"You might wanna get yourself cleaned up first," said Feliks, eyeing her face.

"Shaddup! I knowww," Ela murmured sleepily. She slid out of bed and went over to the bathroom. She starting turning the knob, only to find it locked. Angrily, she snapped up and started banging on the door.

"Alfred, is that you in there? Stop hogging and get the hell out!" she shouted, her sleepiness completely gone.

"What in bloody hell are you making that racket for?" yelled Arthur angrily.

"Oh, you woke up," stated Feliks.

"Alfred's hogging the bathroom!" cried Elizaveta.

"That idiot always does," said Arthur. "We should've gotten two rooms instead of one."

"You know we have practically no money! At least we got us a room with two beds!" she replied.

"Yeah, and I have to sleep with that bloody twat!"

"You could've slept on the floor," Ela huffed.

"No, _he_ could've slept on the floor," snapped Arthur.

"Okay guys I'm out, geez quit your whining," said Alfred as he opened the bathroom door.

"Finally!" yelled Ela as she entered the bathroom and quickly slammed the door shut.

"See ya, guys," said Alfred.

"What? Where're you going?" asked Aruthur.

"The city."

"No shit. I meant where in the city?"

"Anywhere," he replied, shrugging. He took a black leather jacket from his suitcase and pulled it on. "Can't a guy look around when he wants?"

"Whatever," muttered Arthur. Alfred put his wallet, cell phone, and ipod in his pockets and left.

He entered the city streets, walking briskly along with the city's inhabitants. He walked by several Urban Outfitters and quite a few Starbucks. He saw people eating their breakfasts at diners and cafes and even some reading in the small parks that seemed to appear every few blocks. Alfred smiled as the cold breeze made the beautifully colored leaves flutter down. He followed some of them, looking up and craning his head towards wherever they floated.

"Oomph." Alfred looked down. He felt a warm liquid seeping into his clothes. He looked up and there was the girl from last night carrying a Starbucks bag and a crushed Starbucks cup, its contents spilling down her hand and dripping off.

"You should really look where you're going," she said angrily. She looked up at him and faltered, recognition flashing across her face.

"I-I'm so sorry! Here, I'll clean that up-" Alfred started.

"You're that idiot from the bar!"

"Yeah I-, wait what? Idiot?"

"Well, goodbye then," she snapped suddenly, beginning to stomp off. Alfred quickly grabbed her elbow.

"Wait, don't go." _This is the only chance to still win the bet!_ "I feel bad. I know! I'll buy you another coffee!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"There is no need-"

"C'mon, I see a Starbucks down the street!" he said, interrupting her. He dragged her with him, clenching her elbow. She suddenly yanked it out of his grip.

"That is _not_ how you treat a lady! Who raised you? A monkey? Though I wouldn't be surprised," she muttered angrily.

"Sorry." This time he grabbed her hand and continued walking. She wriggled out of his grip.

"I can lead myself there, thank you," she said. They reached the Starbucks and entered. Alfred walked up to the cash register.

"Two grande coffees please," he ordered. He handed the cashier the money as she handed him his order. He walked over to the table the girl was sitting at taking a few sugar packets along the way. "Here. Oh, and sorry again."

"Thanks," she replied, taking a sip.

"You drink your coffee black?" he asked as he ripped away at the sugar packets he brought.

"Yes."

"I could never drink it black. It's too bitter and just not enjoyable," Alfred said.

"…"

"So, uh, I never caught your name last night," said Alfred, awkwardly.

"Natalya," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"That's a pretty name, just like you," he flirted.

"Oh _please_," she huffed.

"Sounds foreign. Polish maybe?" he asked.

"It's Russian."

"Oh, that's cool. You Russian?" he asked. Natalya seemed to flinch.

"No, I'm from Belarus," she muttered.

"Really? Did you move here?" Alfred asked. _Yes! Conversation!_

"When I was in middle school."

"Must've been tough. Any particular reason your parents moved here?"

"My parents were divorced and my father moved here with me."

"Oh." The two sipped their at their coffees in an awkward silence. An electronic ding was heard coming from Natalya's pocket. She took her phone out of her coat pocket and saw that it was a text message. She typed something , pressed the send button, and set it on the table. "Hey, let me see your phone," said Alfred, reaching for it anyway. _Perfect! I'll just add my number and send hers to myself._ He began furiously inputting numbers and pressing buttons on her phone until he felt the vibrations from his phone in his pocket. _Success._

"How rude," she muttered.

"Thanks," he said and returned her phone to her. He took a sip of his coffee. "So, do you have a job?" he asks, trying to strike up another conversation.

"Well how else am I supposed to pay the rent?" she snapped.

"I dunno, parental support?"

"Don't make me laugh. As though that filthy man of a father would ever help me," she said angrily.

"Why not?"

"He's a cheating bastard, that's why!" she cried.

"Is that why your parents got divorced?" Alfred asked. Natalya flinched and scowled.

"Its why my father got three divorces," she replied bitterly.

"What? Three?" he asked in shock.

"Yes. He left my older half sister and half brother, too."

"That's horrible," said Alfred.

"It was so stupid. First he marries my half brother's mother in Russia and left them when he turned two, then he marries my half sister's mother and left them when she was born, and then he married my mother when he moved to Belarus and got divorced when I started middle school," she said in angry reminiscence.

"Did you get to know your half siblings?" he asked.

"Of course. We visited each other during the summer. We would usually go to Brother's home in Russia when we were little. Then, his family moved to America and I would go to Katyusha's home in Ukraine for the summer. When I moved here, we moved into the town Ivan was living in and I was able to go to school with him," she smiled warmly.

_She looks beautiful when she smiles like that_, thought Alfred.

"After that, Katyusha would fly over to us for the summer," she continued, still smiling.

"Must be nice," said Alfred, smiling at her. Natalya blushed slightly, realizing she had just spilled a lot of information to a nearly complete stranger.

"What? Do you not have siblings or something?" she huffed, back to her grumpy self.

"I was adopted."

"Oh..." Natalya looked down awkwardly and sipped her coffee.

"But I know I had a twin brother. His name was Matthew. The family that adopted him didn't want me, so we were separated," he said. He smiled sadly.

"That's…too bad," she said awkwardly.

"It was a long time ago, so I'm over it." Natalya didn't respond, instead she sipped her coffee and looked at her phone.

"Oh! I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed. She quickly gulped down the rest of her drink and rushed out the door, not even bothering to say a goodbye to Alfred.

"See ya." Alfred had finished his drink a while ago, so he picked up the empty cup off the table and noticed that Natalya had forgotten her cell phone. _Seriously, who forgets this kind of stuff?_ He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Alfred returned to the unoccupied hotel room. He took his jacket off and took Natalya's phone out of the pocket. _Let's see what she's got in here, just for some fun._ He pressed the button that led to her address book.

_Damn, she's got practically no one on here._ There were only six names in her contacts list. One of them was his own. _Auntie, Alfred, Boss (oh, so she does work), Father (she keeps his number?), Katyusha (that's her sister, right?), and Ivan s2. Wait, what? s2? Isn't that her brother's name?_

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. _Weirdo._

Suddenly, the phone began vibrating and ringing. He dropped it out of surprise, but then he regained his composure and picked it up off the floor.

_Unknown number._

"Hello?" he said into the phone after pressing the talk button.

"I can't hear anything! Urg where is it?" cried a muffled voice. _She's probably using someone's phone to find hers._ "Is this thing still calling it?" He heard the phone she was holding reach her face as she huffed angrily into the receiver.

"Hello," he said. He heard a gasp.

"What the-? Who the hell are you? You'd better give me my phone back or you'll seriously regret it!" she shouted angrily.

"Whoa, chill out. It's me! Alfred," he said.

"Who-? Oh. Why the hell do you have my cell phone?" she yelled.

"You're the one who left it at Starbucks!" he replied.

"Yeah right! You took it from me!" she accused.

"What could I possibly gain from taking your cell phone? Besides, if you didn't have it, you wouldn't be able to call me," he flirted. He heard an annoyed huff on the other end.

"Well, give it back!"

"When and where?" There was a pause on the other end. "Hey, tell you what," he started slowly, "I can give it to you when you get off from work. Just tell me where it is."

"I'm not telling you where I work you stalker!" Alfred winced at her accusation. "I'll meet you at Starbucks at eight!" she said. Alfred paused.

"No can do Natalya. I got a gig at the Belschmidt Tavern at that time," he replied. Then an idea struck him. "Hey! How about you go there and I give it to you!" _Then I can talk to her some more and Arthur'll think we're getting somewhere. I wanna see the look on his face!_

"…Fine," she replied.

"You know where it is, right?"

"Yes," she replied bitterly. "Goodbye." Alfred heard a click.

_Perfect._

-Later that Night. About 7:30.-

"Did you set up the amps?" asked Elizaveta as she placed the microphone in front of her.

"Almost," replied Alfred. "Don't forget, we're doing the duet tonight, so set up another mic."

"Oh yeah!" Ela scurried off.

"Do you guys need any help?" asked a large blonde-haired man with bright blue eyes.

"No, I think we're good. Thanks anyway Ludwig," replied Alfred.

"Alfred! Get over here and finish setting up!" yelled Arthur.

"Yeah, yeah."

"We seriously have to, like, get a drummer," said Feliks as he plugged in his keyboard.

"Well it's not like Francis was going to last with us for very long," muttered Arthur.

"I never said we needed Francis back. I just said we, like, need a new one," replied Feliks.

"Yes, I suppose so," said Arthur.

"I think I'm doing a good job making up for the loss of a drummer," said Alfred.

"Yes, I'll admit, it's true, but that's all you're good for," replied Arthur.

"Hey-!" started Alfred, but then a loud squeal was heard. The three boys turned their heads towards where it came from. Elizaveta was running towards the front door. A man with white hair opened the door, looking down at some papers in his hand.

"Hey West-! Oomph," he started but Ela had slammed into the poor guy, embracing him tightly as his papers spilled all over the floor.

"Gilbert!" she cried.

"Liz? You're already here? Damn, I was gonna surprise you!" said the man, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much!" Ela exclaimed, hugging him harder if that was even possible.

"Of course you have. Who wouldn't miss this awesomeness after almost six months without it?" Ela giggled and kissed him. They gazed into each others' eyes for a few moments until Arthur's cry of pain snapped them out of their trance.

"We'll catch up later, I gotta set up," she said. Gil chuckled and quickly kissed her cheek as she unraveled herself from his hold.

"Hey bro, how was Germany?" asked Alfred, brofisting Gil.

"It was awesome, man," he replied. "How bout you? Any girls?" asked Gil, wiggling his eyebrows, mischief in his red eyes.

"You can say that," replied Alfred with a grin.

"Ohhhh, check out Mister Player here," joked Gil. Alfred's smile faltered slightly, but he laughed it off.

"Gilbert! Leave them alone, they gotta set up. Sit down and have a beer," said Ludwig, already pouring him a glass.

"Oooh, premium German beer! That's West to you!" said Gil excitedly. "See ya later," he said to Alfred as he walked off.

"And pick up your papers from the floor first!" yelled Ludwig. Gilbert muttered something under his breath and turned to pick up his forgotten papers.

"Alfred! Get your arse over here!" yelled Arthur.

"Okay, okay," muttered Alfred.

Once the band got themselves set up, they began their performance. From the corner of his eye, Alfred saw the front door opening. Standing in the doorway was none other than the pretty platinum-haired girl he met last night with the usual scowl on her face. He smiled to himself as he kept strumming away. He approached the mic, still playing, and saw Elizaveta giving him a knowing smile as she sang. He smiled back and started singing in a duet with her. Alfred looked at Natalya, who was now in the very corner of the room. She was staring back at him, her scowl replaced with a relaxed and neutral face. He smiled wider at her. She caught it and slanted her eyebrows down.

After the band played their final chords and packed up, Alfred made his way over to where Natalya was standing. He heard loud clattering coming from behind him. He turned around only to see Gilbert being practically smothered by Ela on the floor with the chair he was sitting in knocked over. Ludwig was yelling at them for making a scene. Alfred smiled to himself and continued making his way over to Natalya.

"Hey," he greeted. She looked up at him.

"So, do you have it?" she asked. Alfred blinked.

"Have what?"

"My phone, you idiot!" she said angrily.

"Oh, yeah." He reached into his pocket and gave her the device. Natalya snatched it out of his hand.

"Goodbye," she said, turning to leave. Alfred quickly grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

"Wait…you just got off work, didn't you? Why don't you have a drink. It's on me," he said with a smile.

Natalya was too tired to argue. She had a very busy and eventful day. Sighing, she turned her head to face Alfred's. "Fine." He smiled at her, his dazzling blue eyes twinkling.

"C'mon then," he said. He took her hand and began leading her to the bar.

_ No one can hold my hand. Only Brother can._ Natalya yanked her hand out of his. He looked back at her with a questioning look. She just scowled back as they continued walking. They reached the bar and she sat down at a stool as Alfred ordered two drinks. She unraveled the scarf she was wearing around her neck. Her brother's scarf. Her treasure. The one thing that meant as much to her as her life, if not more. She kept it on, loosening it and unbuttoned her coat.

"Here," said Alfred. She turned towards him and took the glass out of his hand.

"Thank you." Natalya took a sip.

"Do you always wear those big ribbons in your hair?" he asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" she asked, annoyed.

"No, I think it looks cute," he replied with a grin.

_What's this guy's deal? All he does is smile no matter what I do._

"So, what'd you think of our performance?" he asked. She took another sip.

"It was…loud," she replied. _I'm not giving him the satisfaction._

"I'll take that as a compliment."

_Again with the smiles. How annoying._ She gulps down the rest of her glass. "Bartender, another." He refills her glass. _How can he have a smile like that. Does have no problems in his life? How can a person be so worry free? It pisses me off._ She gulps down the whole glass. "Bartender, another." The man shoots her a questioning look but refills her glass anyway. _I mean, I have to deal with so much. Why did you leave. Why did you leave me Ivan?_

"Whoa, I haven't seen anyone drink so much so fast," said Alfred, snapping Natalya out of her trance. She just grumbled in reply.

Arthur and Feliks were sitting at a table in the back with Gilbert and Elizaveta. They were all watching Alfred and Natalya intently.

"I never thought he would actually get her to even talk to him willingly," said Elizaveta.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's here!" cried Arthur.

"Looks like you gotta, like, get some cash for that jacket," said Feliks. "I'm still upset that they don't have any Polish beer here."

"Dude, it's a German tavern. We don't have any Polish beer in here," replied Gilbert.

"Still…" sighed Feliks.

"Guys! We have to do something!" exclaimed Arthur.

"About the beer?" asked Feliks.

"What? No! I meant _them_!" he said, pointing his finger at Natalya and Alfred.

"Damn, she's chugging it like crazy over there," said Gilbert, seeing how Natalya was gulping down glasses at a time.

"No, you bloody gits! We can't let Alfred win this bet!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Ela.

"Well don't you want free food for a month?" he asked desperately.

"Dude, you made the bet with him, it's your money being lost and it's your problem," she replied. Arthur sputtered something but then sighed in defeat.

"Bartender, another," said Natalya, slumping over and laying her head on the bar table.

"I think you've had enough for tonight, Miss," replied Ludwig. "Could you take her home, Alfred?"

"Oh, uh, sure. C'mon Natalya, let's go," Alfred said, gently tapping her shoulder.

"Uuuuh."

"C'mon, its late." Natalya slumped off her chair. Alfred caught her before she could fall over. He put her arm around his shoulder. "See ya around, Ludwig." Ludwig nodded a goodbye.

The pair made their way onto the street.

"So, where do you live?" asked Alfred.

"Huh?" she asked drunkenly before suddenly snapping upright and running towards the busy street. "Taxi! Taxi here-!" Alfred pulled her back.

"Watch out!" he shouted.

"Let go!" she cried just as a taxi pulled up next to them. Natalya opened the door and shuffled in, Alfred followed. She muttered her address to the driver who nodded. After sitting in silence for about five minutes, the driver pulled up by an apartment building and Natalya handed him a wad of bills. They got out of the car and walked up to the doors.

"You can go now," she said and she stomped off. Alfred didn't follow her this time, too exhausted. He watched her disappear behind the door and then he turned around. He began to walk down the street until he felt something soft beneath his shoes. Alfred looked down and saw a thick pinkish scarf lying on the sidewalk. He picked it up. _This is Natalya's. She must've dropped it as we were getting out of the taxi. Geez, she loses a lot of things, doesn't she._

Natalya opened the door to her apartment and threw herself onto her worn couch. _Why am I such a mess? It always ends up like this. I end up pathetic and get practically carried home every night. Why did you leave me Brother? Why don't you love me? Come back. Come back to me._ Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed into her couch pillow. _Love me._

Alfred made his way towards her apartment, which the lady at reception had kindly pointed out. He carried the scarf in his hand as he searched for her room number. _Oh, here it is_. He rang the doorbell.

Natalya heard the sudden ring and got up off the couch still sniffling. _Could it be Ivan?_ _I'm coming!_ She ran to the door and flung it open. She saw the pink scarf and she could smell the familiar aroma coming from it. Natalya smiled through her tears.

"You came back," she whispered.

Alfred stood in the open doorway as Natalya smiled at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Brother," she whispered. Alfred blinked and opened his mouth to say something but Natalya's lips covered his own before he could. His eyes widened as she kissed him, tasting the leftover liquor on her mouth.

_Um….what?_

**A/N: whoa that was the longest chapter I've ever written. But I wanted some more Natalya x Alfred action in it! Btw, s2 makes a heart. see how the 's' is the smaller half of the heart and the '2' is the larger half. It wont let me do less than three so this is what i gotta do. So yeah. I wouldn't expect another chapter up till at least next weekend, so yeah. Okay peeps, I hope you enjoyed that. Blondiemi out~**


	3. Puddles of Water

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! I was EXTREMELY BUSY with schoolwork. Sophomore year sucks. Balls. Winter break! Which means swim practice in the mornings, hosting Xmas, not doing hw, being a lazy bum, watching anime, and hosting New Years! Ugh. So anyway, Happy New Year! Enjoy your story! **

Natalya woke up that morning only to find her face being smothered by her velvety, white pillow and that she had a pounding headache. She groaned as she sat up, the dress she wore the night before crinkling. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hand on her forehead as a particularly strong throb of pain spread throughout her skull. This was a typical scene on mornings after a night at the bar for her. Natalya routinely began to get up slowly and make her way to her small kitchen to get a pain killer. She shuffled over to her medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Advil pills, obtained one and poured herself a tall glass of water to go along with it. She popped the pill in her mouth and took a swig of water.

Suddenly she heard a loud snore coming from her living room, which was adjacent to her kitchen and divided only by a long counter. She whirled around without swallowing and what she saw caused her to spit out her water and pill violently. Natalya slammed her still half full glass down on the counter coughing and hissing as a wave of pain erupted throughout her head. Looking over the counter, she saw no other than Alfred F. Jones on her living room couch. In boxers. _Only_ boxers. She stomped over angrily to the sleeping man, ignoring her pain, and pulled him off the couch and onto the floor.

Poor Alfred woke up with a snort as he hit the floor. He instinctively searched for his glasses. Natalya noticed them on the coffee table, took them, and shoved them on his face. Adjusting them, Alfred looked up to see Natalya standing over him, fury written all over her face.

"Jones," she began in a low, angry tone, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh," he began awkwardly, the events of last night rushing back to him, "I, uh, we, um-"

"Jones, I swear to God, if we did anything last night, you will never see daylight again," Natalya said, menacingly. Alfred looked down at himself, noticing why she would think that.

"No! No, no, no! We didn't do anything! Like that anyway…"

"What?" she snapped.

"Wait, calm down! Let me explain."

"Please do," she said and she crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"Okay, so we were at the Belschmidt Tavern last night and you were drinking, like, a lot, so I got you home. You went inside but you left your scarf outside, so I came here to return it and then you were acting all weird. Like, _really _weird. And then you, like, kissed me and then you threw up all over all my clothes, so I had to take them off…" As Alfred continued, Natalya's eyes widened and brows furrowed, she tried to remember the events of last night, but couldn't recall almost anything.

"Hey." Natalya's eyes snapped up at Alfred's interruption of her thoughts. "Is there something I don't really know about? Like, if you have a thing for your brother?" he asked cautiously, cocking an eyebrow. Natalya's eyes widened as she stopped leaning against the wall and began to slowly back up into the kitchen.

_Shit. He knows._

"I mean, 'cause, you apparently thought I was your brother and…kissed me…" he continued.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Why don't I remember anything?_

"You okay?" Alfred asked in a concerned voice, suddenly very close. Natalya let out a small gasp and backed up into her kitchen sink. A wave of pain spread through her head and she brought her hand up to her head, hissing in pain. Alfred took a step towards her.

"Stop," she said, peering up. Alfred paused. "Just go away."

At this point, Natalya had enough. Her head was pounding away, Alfred was in her house still in just boxers, and she had learned more about last night than she would have liked.

"The relations between me and my brother have nothing to do with you. So just leave," she stated firmly.

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" she screamed angrily and in her fury she grabbed a knife from the nearby kitchen knife holder.

Alfred threw his hands in the air. "Whoa! Okay, okay! I'm leaving, sorry to have bothered you," he said as he grabbed his still dirty clothing, quickly putting it on and leaving the apartment with a quick wave.

Once the door closed, Natalya threw her knife into the sink and tears began to involuntarily fall down her cheeks. She slowly trudged over to her medicine cabinet to get another pill considering the other one was somewhere on her floor along with all the water she spit out.

_Shit._

As she began to put down the bottle on the table, she heard her doorbell ring. Thinking it was Alfred again, she stomped over to the door and swung it open. "Jones, I swear to-" she started, but paused when she saw who it was.

"Wow Natalya, I see you're just as angry as ever."

"Katyusha!" Natalya exclaimed and gave her sister a big hug. Katyusha put down her bags and hugged her back.

"Surprise! I'm sorry that's it's at such an odd time of year," she said in Russian, smiling warmly.

"No, no, it's fine, come in," Natalya said, untangling herself from her sister's embrace and grabbing one of her sister's bags. "Tea? Coffee?" she asked as the two made their way inside the apartment.

"I'll have some tea, thanks. Where should I put my coat?"

"Oh, just put it down on the couch," Natalya replied, pouring water into her green teapot and setting it on the stove. "I'll unfold the couch later so you can sleep on it." She smiled to herself. She hadn't seen her sister in a long time and was happy to be able to have her around again. "How long will you be staying?"

"I was planning on a week or two if that's fine with you," replied Katyusha.

"You can stay as long as you want. I don't care if you stay for over a year," said Natalya.

"We'll see," said Katyusha with a laugh. She came into the kitchen and noticed the puddle of water and pill on the floor. "Hey, Natalya, don't you think you're a little too old to be choking on your pills?" she joked with a smirk.

"Oh, uh, silly me!" she laughed awkwardly, remembering just why she had done so.

"I'll clean it up. Where do you keep your paper towels?" asked Katyusha.

"Over there," said Natalya, pointing to the roll of paper towels. As Katyusha started wiping up the mess on the floor, Natalya began pouring the hot water into two mugs, each with their own tea bag. She placed them on the table along with a sugar bowl, a jar of honey, and some lemon slices.

"It's ready," she said. Katyusha smiled in acknowledgement as she threw away the wet paper towels. She sat down at the small wooden table and began to put honey into her tea.

"So, how have you been?" Katyusha asked. Natalya looked up from her mug.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Mhm, as in late nights at a bunch of bars and waking up in the clothes you were wearing that night. I can see that right now," said Katyusha with a grin.

"Yeah," Natalya chuckled nervously.

"Do you still work at that Italian restaurant?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm working tonight from five to eight, so you'll have to entertain yourself," said Natalya, smiling.

"Don't worry about it, American TV shows are interesting. Besides, it'll help me improve my English," said Katyusha, smiling warmly. Natalya downed the rest of her tea and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and change," said Natalya. "Make yourself comfortable."

-Alfred-

Alfred entered the hotel room after his relatively unpleasant experience with Natalya. He sighed and threw off his dirty jacket.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" exclaimed Arthur.

"Whoa, Alfred's back?" asked Feliks.

"Oh, uh, I-" started Alfred.

"I called you a billion times you bloody wanker!" cried Arthur. Alfred took his phone out of his jean pocket. Sure enough, there it was. Thirty missed calls.

"Uh, my phone was on silent," shrugged Alfred.

"But, like, seriously, where were you?" asked Feliks.

"I was at Natalya's," he said, masking his face with nonchalance.

"What?" exclaimed Arthur in absolute disbelief.

"Got a problem?" asked Alfred with a grin. Arthur sputtered something before turning around and walking off into the room. Alfred looked around.

"Hey, where's Ela?" asked Alfred.

"She decided to spend the night at Ludwig and Gilbert's place," replied Feliks.

"Oh."

"Why do your clothes smell like puke?" asked Feliks, crinkling his nose in disgust. Alfred looked down and saw that he was wearing his still dirty clothes.

"Oh, uh, I'll go change," he said and took a fresh set of clothes out of his suitcase.

"Yeah, you probably should," said Feliks. "Oh, just saying, Ludwig invited all of us to dinner at the Vargas' restaurant tonight, so don't plan anything."

-Later that evening-

It was about six o'clock and the group of six were making their way down the street. Gilbert and Ela were walking together in the very back, Gilbert's arm was slung over her shoulders and Ela had her arms wrapped around him. Alfred, Arthur, and Feliks were all walking together, making a lively conversation as Ludwig led the group and turned his head to the side to add to the chatter. A few minutes later, the group arrived at the Vargas' restaurant.

"Hurry up Gil, we're all waiting for you and Ela!" shouted Ludwig. At this, Gilbert and Ela untangled themselves and began running towards the group, holding hands.

"Sorry, guys," said Ela breathlessly when she and Gil finally arrived. The group made their way inside.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll find the table when I get out," said Alfred.

"Okay then, the bathroom's that way," said Ludwig, pointing at the men's room down the small hallway near the door.

"Thanks. See ya in a bit," replied Alfred. He made his way to the restroom. Once he finished his business, he washed his hands, dried them, and opened the door. Alfred stepped out into the hallway and right across from him was the ladies' room. The door to it opened, revealing a waitress. She was no other than Natalya Alfroskaya. The black ribbon she was wearing on the top of her head bounced as she stepped out and turned her head towards Alfred. Both paused and simply stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh, hey," said Alfred quietly. Natalya snapped up and stormed down the hallway blushing, leaving him standing alone in front of the bathroom. Alfred sighed and decided to look for his friends. He stepped out into the dining area and looked around. It was a relatively high class restaurant with beautifully framed mirrors along the walls and a large, ornate crystal chandelier on the ceiling. All the tables had candle centerpieces and were covered with long white tablecloths. What Ludwig was thinking when he said he'd pay for everything was beyond Alfred.

"Alfred!" He turned towards where the loud whisper was coming from. He saw Ela beckoning for him to come over a few tables away from where he was standing. He waved in acknowledgement and started walking towards his friends.

"Hey guys, did you order yet?" he asked as he sat down, taking off his coat and adjusting his suit.

"No, we were waiting for you, but we did order water for you if that's okay," replied Arthur.

"Awesome," said Alfred.

"Hey, that's my thing," said Gilbert to which Alfred responded by childishly sticking his tongue out at him.

"Okay, let's check out what they got here," said Ela, reaching for a tall black menu book. Everyone else followed suit. Then their old friend Feliciano Vargas walked over to their table in his black and white waiter's uniform, smiling widely.

"Ciao, everyone!" Feliciano said, taking out a notepad from the small apron tied around his waist. "What would you like to order?"

"I'll have this, Feli," said Ela, pointing to an item on the menu. Feliciano looked over and jotted something down in his notepad.

"I'll have whatever she's having," said Gilbert, throwing his menu down to which Ela scowled at.

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"It's basically pasta with olive oil. It tastes so good!" replied Feliciano enthusiastically.

"Then I'll have that," said Arthur.

"Me too," said Ludwig.

"I'd like the cheese and spinach ravioli," said Feliks.

"What about you Alfred?" asked Feli, noticing how he was spacing out.

"Oh, uh, I'll have whatever Arthur's having," he said.

"Okay, your food should be ready in about fifteen minutes," said Feliciano as he collected everybody's menus.

"Thanks," said Alfred.

"So, uh, earlier you mentioned that you spent the night at Natalya's place," said Arthur. Alfred went rigid at this and Ela, who was sitting next to Arthur coughed in surprise. "Did you, you know, do anything?"

"No. No,no,no," said Alfred quickly, waving his hand to further express what he was saying. Unfortunately, his glass of water was in the way and he knocked it over. The glass crashed on the floor and its contents made a puddle.

"Good going you stupid git!" cried Arthur.

"Sorry guys," said Alfred, biting his lip. He reached down to start picking up pieces of the broken glass, but he noticed a pair of black heels and a black skirt with a small apron. "Excuse me, waitress!"

"Yes, sir?" she asked. Alfred looked up and saw that it was Natalya, who frowned at the sight of him.

"Um, I, uh, accidentally knocked my glass over," said Alfred. Natalya muttered something under her breath and kneeled down next to him and began putting the glass pieces onto the platter that she was using earlier. Alfred sat up and looked at Arthur who merely gave him a surprised shrug. Ela was swallowing laughter and Feliks had an amused look as well. Gilbert and Ludwig simply looked at everyone else with questioning faces.

"We'll get this puddle cleaned up, so please wait a little, sir," Natalya said with a fake smile and she turned around and walked towards the kitchen with the platter of broken glass. She entered the kitchen and ran into Feliciano, the head waiter.

"Sorry," she said. Luckily, none of the broken glass had fallen.

"It's okay, Natalya. Is that broken glass?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and chewed her lip. "A customer knocked a glass of water over, so I cleaned up."

"You're supposed to put on cleaning gloves first or you'll get hurt!"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I was already there with a platter and I decided that it would go faster," she replied hastily.

"Well okay, but make sure you put on gloves next time, ve.~"

"Of course, sir," she said. Feliciano smiled at her and went out into the dining area. Natalya sighed.

"Needs more salt," she heard the head chef, Lovino Vargas mutter.

"Lovino, here's an order from table nineteen," said Natalya, handing the notepad paper to him. He read the order out loud to the kitchen as she quickly grabbed a towel to wipe up the puddle of water Alfred had made. She walked out of the kitchen and over to Alfred's table.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she kneeled down and wiped the floor dry. She got up and began walking away when she heard a 'Thank you' from behind her.

**A/N: Meh, I ended that terribly. Oh well. I've been typing all day, so I figured I was done for now. Not much happening but its necessary. I think this story is gonna be longer than I originally thought. So I'll try to update soon, but don't plan on it. Remember to review! By the way, the whole restaurant organization and stuff is based off the Korean drama Pasta and the animes Maid-sama and Wagnaria (Working). So yea…Bye!**


	4. Frustration

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS IM SO SORRY! Schools been hard on me and I've been really busy lately. But that's okay, CUZ I GOT MY OWN LAPTOP! Which means (hopefully) more updating :D So anyway, enjoy!**

-Natalya-

Natalya sighed as she slipped out of her waitress uniform and into jeans and a long turtleneck shirt that reached down to mid-thigh. She wiggled her toes as she got out of her high heels and into her much more comfortable fur boots. Her shift was over and she was tired. All Natalya wanted was to get home and catch up some more with her sister. Locking her uniform away in her locker and putting on her coat and scarf, she left the female employee changing room and made her way to leave through the back door. She walked down the corridor and opened the door at the end of it.

Leaning against the wall outside the door was Alfred F. Jones. Again.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of you," said Natalya, angrily. Alfred snapped up, his crystal blue eyes peering into hers.

"Natalya, listen," he started, putting a hand behind his neck and looking down, "I know you don't like me-"

"You are correct," she interrupted, crossing her arms.

"But, I'm really sorry about this morning and I hope that we could at least get along or something," he said. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

_Dammit, don't look at me like that_, thought Natalya. "I'm not even gonna hear it," she muttered and began pacing quickly over to the sidewalk, not looking at Alfred.

He started walking after her but stopped. Instead he watched her stomp off down the sidewalk. There was something that made him feel responsible for her. Like she needed to be taken care of or something. He felt as though she was suffering and he needed to be her hero. It must've been that supposed "love" she had for her brother.

-Katyusha-

Natalya unlocked the door to her apartment and found her sister sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, watching some TV.

"Hey, how was work?" asked Katyusha, looking up at her sister with a warm smile.

"Tiring as usual," said Natalya, sighing and rubbing her slightly aching forehead. Katyusha chuckled softly.

"I made some dinner for you if that's okay," said Katyusha.

"Yeah, that's great," said Natalya as she took her cell phone out of her pocket, tossed it on the couch, and threw off her coat. Katyusha watched her sister go into the kitchen and then turned her attention back to the television showing an unfamiliar American sitcom. A few moments later she heard a short ring coming from beside her. She looked down and saw Natalya's cell phone lit up, stating that she had received a message.

"Natalya, your phone," she stated. Her reply was a low grumble, but that was all that came out of the kitchen. Knowing her sister, Katyusha figured that getting a message from a friend was rare, so she decided to take a look.

_Alfred_. That's what the screen read. Getting a message from a friend was rare, but getting a message from a _boy_? Now _that_ was something. A second ring from the phone startled Katyusha, causing her to drop it onto her lap. She picked it up and saw that Alfred had messaged her sister for a second time. She hit the button to view the texts.

_Im still sorry about this morning and last night._ That was what the first message read. This left Katyusha in a small state of shock. What was her sister doing with this man last night and right before she arrived?

_We're having our next gig at the Belschmidt Tavern if u wanna come tomorrow night. _Just who was this Alfred character?

Just then, Natalya walked into the room carrying her plate of dinner. Katyusha quickly placed the phone where her sister originally tossed it.

"Let's see, what are you watching? Oh, that thing, Glee, it think It's called," said Natalya, sitting down in a chair with a plate of food and a fork.

Katyusha stared at her sister as Natalya watched the television screen with mediocre interest. She remembered what happened when she arrived, how Natalya seemed angry and even thought she was someone else. Could that Alfred guy possibly be related to that? He _did_ say something along the lines of an apology for the morning…_and_ last night.

"So, Natalya," Katyusha started casually, "have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" She watched as her sister tore her eyes from the television and faltered in chewing her food.

"Katyusha, you _know_ I like Ivan! And that will never change," she answered firmly. But Katyusha knew her sister well. Her sister would say that differently. More angrily, more obsessively.

"Did you make any more friends since the last time I saw you?" asked Katyusha.

"No," Natalya replied, casting her eyes down. Katyusha decided she'd need to be frank and to the point since her sister was obviously never going to reveal who Alfred was like this.

"Who's Alfred?"

At this, Natalya's blue- violet eyes snapped up to Katyusha's cerulean ones. "How do you-," she started, but regained her composure, leaning her head against her hand cooly, "He's no one."

Katyusha squinted at her sister in doubt before gasping and putting a hand over her mouth. "Don't tell me you guys are, oh what do you call it here…' friends with benefits'," she whispered cautiously, wincing as she awaited her sister's response.

Natalya huffed and stood up briskly from her chair. "How could you even _think_ that! My own _sister_! You _know_ I love Ivan!" she cried angrily, slamming her plate down on the coffee table, miraculously not breaking it. Katyusha flinched back a bit.

"Well, I don't know Natalya. We're both at that age where we can get frustrated over things like that and end up making bad decisions and mistakes that we'll regret," Katyusha said solidly. "And quite frankly, I wouldn't blame you."

Natalya fumed silently, her teeth biting into her pale pink lips, drawing crimson blood. "You're right, Katyusha. Alfred was a mistake. Talking to him was a mistake. Even meeting him was a mistake. But I assure you, sister, that we did nothing of the sexual sort and I remain eternally faithful to our brother. What I would like to know, is how in hell do you even know who he is," she snarled, glaring intensely at her sister.

"He texted you. Twice," she replied.

"You looked at my phone?" cried Natalya.

"Well, since you're so bad a making friends with that attitude of yours, I figured why not check out who would text you."

"And you didn't even bother respecting my privacy," Natalya hissed. She picked up her half full plate and grabbed her phone before stalking away into the kitchen. Katyusha sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. She hated getting into fights like this. She picked up the TV remote and shut the television off. The music was starting to give her a headache.

-Alfred-

Alfred stared at his phone, pressing the center button every time the screen shut off. Natalya hadn't responded to his texts. She must've really hated him. And he must've really liked her. Well, he couldn't help being attracted to her. He loved her naturally white-blonde hair, pale creamy skin, not to mention the color of her eyes. A unique cobalt-lavender that shone beautifully in the light. He could only imagine what they would look like if she were smiling.

Alfred shook his head, dismissing those thoughts. It was a bet, that was all. They wouldn't stay in New York forever. It was just a bet. Was it?

"Alfred, c'mon! We're going to the movies now," Elizaveta announced from the doorway of their hotel room. He got up from the bed and made his way over to the rest of his friends, shoving his phone into his jacket's pocket.

Bet or not? He simply didn't know anymore.

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know. Lame chapter. But hey, I wanted to update. There'll probably be way more Natalya x Alfred action taken now that we've confirmed that he does like her. Until then, don't become too attached to his story, cuz im probably not updating for a while. I'm really busy this month. I actually shud be doing hw right now…. BYE BYIESSSSS! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
